Conventional door aligning devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,163 only correct the vertical misalignment of a door and have been limited in their use, since such devices have to be mounted and recessed into the edge of the door and door frame to be effective.
In prior installations of flat key and slotted interlocking switches, to which the alignment device of the invention is particularly applicable, the problem has persisted in that, with use, doors become misaligned because of warpage and/or because of the weight upon their hinged connections. When this occurs, the mating of the thin key with the thin slot of the key actuated electrical switch is prevented. The invention, in this respect, is important to the protection of those who work in plants with machinery within enclosures that must shut down when the enclosure is opened to permit servicing of the machinery. The switch closes the circuit that delivers electrical power to machinery within an enclosed work area when the door is in the closed position and the key inserted in the switch slot and opens the circuit when the key is withdrawn when the door is opened.
It is a broad object therefore of the invention to provide a means for correcting the alignment of a misaligned door. It is a specific object of the invention to provide such means in conjunction with devices that are mated upon the closing of a door. Very specifically, the invention contemplates the alignment of key actuated interlock systems.